Clinical researchers were described nearly 30 years ago as an "endangered species," and most observers agree that a shortage persists. There is a need to develop clinical investigators at the pre-licensure to the post-doctoral level. While there are formal scientist training programs, these tend to attract those who have been interested in research as a career. Other 'late bloomers' are attracted to clinical research only after some exposure. The need for interdisciplinary clinical investigators, capable of contributing to and leading research teams is enormous, given the almost total absence of formal training in these skills. This grant will seek to develop and provide: core clinical research didactic content integrated into required curricula; a summer mentored interdisciplinary clinical research experience for 12 predoctoral students; a one-year intensive mentored project with an interdisciplinary clinical research team for 12 trainees, culminating in a graduate certificate in basic clinical research; an environment for peer interaction through program seminars, work-in-progress sessions, participation in Health Science wide colloquia, and informal gatherings; learning and mentoring relationships between predoctoral trainees, postdoctoral career development scholars, and experienced researchers with interdisciplinary team expertise. This program will span three primary health professions (Medicine, Dentistry and Nursing) as well as Pharmacy, Rehabilitation Sciences, Epidemiology, and Health Services. The Advisory group will also continuously monitor trainees' progress toward defined milestones, and provide appropriate feedback; engage in "continuous quality improvement" for the program itself; integrate emphasis on ethical and responsible conduct of research; and recruit outstanding applicants from a diverse applicant pool within the professions. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]